


bundles of blossoms

by kerrykins



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: Kara spends the day at Central Park and has an unexpected encounter with someone from work.





	bundles of blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i know how to write! but just not for supercat (yet at least)- for a pairing so similar to mirandy i seriously am at a loss for what to do

Cherry blossom trees line the streets of Central Park, their branches eagerly reaching for the sun. Light shines through the tops of the trees in little pinpricks, through densely packed clusters of pink buds.

 

Kara can’t help but smile when she sees them. It’s spring already. A blossom falls from the tree above her, into her lap. Before the wind can carry it away from her, she cups it in her hands, delicately, in fear of squashing it. 

 

She spots another few more flowers on the ground, a couple yards away.

 

Not really knowing what she’s doing, Kara rises from the bench and tries to collect them as quickly as she can. She catches a couple park-goers throwing her dirty looks, but tries not to pay them mind as she weaves through the small crowd. “Sorry,” she says as she collides with one man, who simply scowls at her. At least it was still early in the morning, otherwise it’d be a lot more packed.

 

Kara goes on, picking flower after flower, until she has enough to make a small bouquet. It’s multicoloured, a bundle of varying pink and white. Kara doesn’t know what she’s going to do with it. She asks a vendor selling flowers for something to hold the bouquet together, and receives her a small ribbon.

 

As she’s walking along the dirt path, she runs into someone again.

 

“Oh, crap!” Kara grimaces. “Are you okay?”

 

“No,” the woman snaps. She removes her sunglasses in one fluid motion, and glares at her. Kara’s heart races when she realises that it’s none other than her boss, Cat Grant.

 

“Miss Grant, I’m so sorry. Um.” Kara opens her mouth, but can’t think of anything to say. Cat is regarding her with a blank expression. “Kiera?”

 

“Mom, who’s that?” Kara glances down to see a small boy holding Cat’s hand, and blinks in surprise. It’s one of Cat’s sons, she’s seen his pictures on her desk.

 

The older woman’s expression softens when she turns to look at her son. “It’s just someone from work, Carter.”

 

Cat meets her eyes, not looking particularly upset now. “This is Kara, my assistant.” Carter tilts his head at her. Kara can’t help but feel like she’s being judged, under those intense hazel eyes so similar to his mother’s.

 

“Hey,” Kara says with a smile, bending down a little so they’re at the same height. She carefully sets the bouquet on the ground. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Carter.”

 

He nods solemnly. “Are you the assistant that went crazy and kidnapped my mom?”

 

Kara’s pretty sure her eyes are bugging out of her head, and is momentarily at a loss for words. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“No, honey,” Cat says quickly, looking just as alarmed. Her face goes cool again though, and she shakes her head. “That was Siobhan, this is Kara.”

 

Carter glances between the both of them. “Okay.”

 

“Why don’t you go play now, Carter? I think I see some boys from your school over there.” Cat guides him towards the playground, giving him a gentle nudge before making her way back to Kara. She’s wearing a simple black turtleneck, jeans, and a somewhat bemused expression. The older woman looks far more relaxed than she does in the office. “What brings you to Central Park, Keira?”

 

“Just on a walk, Miss Grant,” she says, fidgeting a bit with the bouquet.

 

Cat’s eyes flicker up and down her in appraisal. “It looks like you’ve gotten a gift for someone.”

 

“Oh, no.” Kara adjusts her glasses on the bridge of her nose, even though they don’t need adjusting. “I um. Made this one.” She holds her breath, expecting to be ridiculed. Instead, Cat tilts her head at her.

 

“Impressive.” 

 

Oh. That’s a lot better than being called a toddler or something equally embarrassing. It’s quiet now though, spare for the distant chirping of birds or squeals of excited children playing. Cat’s still looking at her. In the sunlight, Kara sees that her eyes aren’t just hazel. There are little golden flecks around her irises. In the warmth of the sun, Cat’s cheeks are flushed a lovely pink, subtle but pretty all the same. Kara’s heart flutters pleasantly.

 

“Here, I want you to have these.” She offers the bouquet to Cat, who raises an eyebrow in question. Kara knows she should probably provide some kind of explanation.

 

“Uh.” She shuffles on her feet. “They remind me of you.”

 

Cat still looks skeptical and crosses her arms, not accepting the flowers. “And how so?”

 

Kara’s face gets warm and she has to think for a moment, because gosh darn she doesn’t want to say anything stupid. “They’re pretty, like uh- like you.” Kara cringes, because that was exactly the kind of thing she was trying not to say.

 

Cat is very quiet.

 

Kara exhales, and taking a leap of faith, she removes one of the blossoms from the bouquet. Her hand shakes a little when she reaches out to touch Cat’s face, to tuck the pastel flower behind the other woman’s ear. When her fingertip brushes the older woman’s forehead, Kara feels Cat tense. She caresses her, gently this time in apology, and Cat relaxes again. She’s very still, her lips parted slightly as she watches Kara’s every movement warily, but making no effort to pull away or tell her to stop.

 

Once the flower is affixed in her hair, Kara ghosts her fingertips over Cat’s cheekbones before pulling away. Slowly, as slowly as she possibly can, she takes Cat’s hand in hers, their fingers intertwining, and leaves the bouquet in the older woman’s palm.

 

Kara takes a small step back so she can admire her handiwork. 

 

Cat’s hair is ruffled from Kara’s touch, the blossom’s placement sending one curl falling just over one eye. Her eyes are wide, face a vivid shade of pink now.

 

“Have a nice day, Miss Grant.” Kara’s voice is just a whisper. Any sudden sounds might break this moment. “I hope you like the flowers.”


End file.
